


Pięć dni rewolucji

by Suicide



Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Angst, polityka, troche gejowe, troche smutne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicide/pseuds/Suicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wszyscy kochali Lucyfera. A najbardziej kochał go Asmodeusz.<br/>Jednak była jedna rzecz którą kochał bardziej.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pięć dni rewolucji

**Author's Note:**

> Betowała nieoceniona Isabella_Bluebell <3

**0.**

_Głębia._

  
Jadalnia była duża i jasna, mimo całkowitego braku okien. Łagodne, ciepłe światło świec sączyło się z żyrandola kryształowych łez i zamocowanych na ścianach kinkietów. Zalewało blaskiem beżowe ściany i tańczyło w rytm ruchu powietrza po freskach na suficie.  
Malunek przedstawiał upadek Lucyfera... Ale inny niż wszystkie. Tu złotowłosy archanioł sam schodzi do Piekła, do szczęśliwej, pełnej przepychu krainy. Idzie do swojego własnego, białego tronu, za nim podążają dumnie inni aniołowie, którzy przyłączyli się do buntu. Twarze Świetlistych, którzy pozostali na górze, są posępne i wrogie.  
Azazel, który patrzył na tę scene, odchylając głowę do tyłu, nie może powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu.  
\- Ależ to kurewsko ironiczne - stwierdził w końcu, prostując się by spojrzeń na swoich towarzyszy.  
Siedzieli we czterech przy końcu długiego stołu w jadalni Mefistofelesa: Azazel, Belial, Belzebub i Tammuz. Obok tego ostatniego miejsce zajmowała pierwsza kobieta, która miała zaszczyt brać udział w tajnych spotkaniach Mrocznych : piękna dakini, Amilia, żona gospodarza.  
\- Azazelu, wyrażaj się przy damach - skarcił go Tammuz, marszcząc swoje gęste brwi, nadające jego twarzy wiecznie ponury wyraz.  
Szef wywiadu natychmiast się zreflektował.  
\- Pani wybaczy - powiedział, patrząc przepraszająco na kobietę - Nie przywykłem do towarzystwa dam, zwłaszcza na tajnych naradach. - nie dodał, że zwykle towarzyszyły im najwyżej odpowiednio otumanione magią, bezrozumne służące i dziwki Asmodeusza.  
\- Nic nie szkodzi, panie Azazelu - odpowiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem pani domu - Sama byłam zaskoczone tym, że małżonek zaprosił mnie na naradę. Nie chcę sprawiać, żebyście panowie czuli się niezręcznie z mojej winy lub zaburzać zwykłego toku spotkań.  
\- Wiecie co? - rzucił Belzebub, nieco rozdrażniony - sugeruję, żeby zarzucić te uprzejmości ,bo do końca wieczoru zmarnujemy mnóstwo czasu i wystrzępimy sobie języki do reszty.  
Tammuz spojrzał na niego z niesmakiem, ale dama wyraźnie nie miała nic przeciwko.  
\- Zgadzam się z Belzebubem. Wprawdzie nie znamy się na stopie prywatnej, jednak ciężkie sytuacje tworzą nowe przyjaźnie. - jej uśmiech nieznacznie się poszerzył, a w oczach pojawił się ten specyficzny błysk ,dzięki któremu widać ,dlaczego Mefistofeles poślubił akurat ją. Amilia z pewnością nie była typową dziewczyną do towarzystwa wychowaną przez Asmodeusza. W głębokich, brązowych oczach kryło się coś figlarnego, a uśmiech był zdecydowanie zbyt łobuzerski jak na to, co przystoi damie.  
Azazelowi przemknęło przez myśl, że Amilia bardzo przypomina boginię Kali.  
W tej chwili do jadalni wszedł Mefistofeles, pochmurny jak zawsze, cały ubrany na czarno. Jak Uriel najbardziej pasował do obiegowego wizerunku anioła, tak Mefisto był idealnym diabłem w ludzkiej skórze.  
Wysoki, smukły mężczyzna w średnim wieku o ostrych rysach twarzy, z czarnymi włosami zaczesanymi do tyły i żółtymi oczami jastrzębia. Niewielu widziało ,by kiedykolwiek nosił ubrania inne niż czarne.  
\- Wybaczcie, proszę. Zatrzymały mnie interesy - powiedział, siadając obok małżonki. Jego głos był spokojny jak zawsze.  
\- Domyślacie się, czemu was do siebie zaprosiłem?  
O tak, domyślali się.  
Jednak milczeli przez dłuższą chwilę, bo była to zbyt delikatna sprawa, żeby wyrywać się przed szereg z odpowiedzią.  
W końcu odezwał się Belzebub.  
\- Zgaduję, że chodzi o ostatnie zamieszki i o to, że Lucek w żadnej mierze sobie z nimi nie radzi. -okoloną pszenicznymi lokami twarz wykrzywił nieładny, ironiczny uśmiech. Nie było w nim ani krzty wesołości.  
Żona Mefistofelesa przygryzła wargę i popatrzyła z niepokojem na męża. Mimo, że już wcześniej o tym rozmawiali, że mąż długo jej się zwierzał i prosił o radę, mimo, że sama to zaproponowała, teraz nie wierzyła, że chciała brać w tym udział.  
\- Tak. Właśnie o tym - przytaknął Mefisto - I uważam, patrząc tysiące lat wstecz, że rozwiązanie pozostaje jedno - umilkł, gdy Belial nieznacznie uniósł dłoń, jakby chciał go uciszyć - Tak?  
\- Panowie. Pani. - główny strateg głębi popatrzył na nich z powagą - Obawiam się, że wszystko, co od tej chwili będziemy mówić podchodzi już pod zdradę stanu. Jeżeli ktoś ma jakieś wątpliwości lepiej, żeby natychmiast opuścił tą komnatę i zapomniał o tym spotkaniu.  
Nikt nie podniósł się z miejsca.  
\- Zanim zaczniemy planować rewolucję - wtrącił Tammuz - może ktoś mi powie, gdzie do kurwy nędzy jest Asmodeusz?  
Owym kimś ,kto miałby to powiedzieć, był oczywiście Azazel. On zawsze wie wszystko.  
Szef wywiadu przeczesał palcami swoje fiołkowe włosy i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Mod prosił mnie, żebym zachował to dla siebie, ale skoro już bawimy się w zdrady... Jest na Ziemi. Znalazł tam swoją wielką miłość i wcale nie ma ochoty wracać.  
Belial parsknął głośno, wyciągnął z kieszeni dwa spore szmaragdy i rzucił je Belzebubowi. Kanclerz złapał kamiene.  
\- Miałeś racje - mruknął strateg - kolejna wielka miłość.  
\- To Zgniły Chłopiec. Nie mogliśmy spodziewać się niczego innego.  
Azazel westchnął.  
\- NIe ma tego złego. Jeśli go nie ma Lucek jest słaby i obalenie go nie będzie problemem.  
Srogi wzrok Beliala padł na szefa wywiadu. Demon zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Aż tak ci śpieszno do obalenia twojego przyjaciela, Azazelu? - jego głos był głęboki i spokojny jak zawsze, jednak w oczach krył się cień oskarżenia.  
Fioloetowowłosy demon wzdrygnął się i syknął cicho.  
\- Sugerujesz, bracie, że jestem nielojalny? Z tego, co widzę właśnie wszyscy dopuszczamy się zdrady. Może to co mówię brzmi okrutnie, ale jestem realistą. Gdyby ktoś miał wątpliwości kocham Lucyfera jak brata. Wiecie, że byłem Cherubinem, że stałem na szczycie hierarchii.Nie potrzebowałem przewrotu, ale wierzyłem w jego idee i poszedłem za nimi, za Niosącym Światło aż do pieprzonego Piekła. Jasne, teraz nie narzekam na to ,kim jestem. Ale z pewnością nie jest to, na co wszyscy liczyliśmy. - umilkł, czując na ramienu dotyk delikatnej dłoni. Nawet nie zauważył, że żona Mefistofelesa wstała z miejsca i podeszła by położyć mu rękę na ramieniu.  
\- Spkojnie Azazelu. Oni wiedzą. A ja jestem w stanie sobie wyobrazić. - Amilia powiedziała to z niemal matczynym ciepłem i czułością, w sposób który sprawia, że część złości opuściła Azazela. Nasunęło mu się nawet irracjonalne skojarzenie z Królową, pełne ciepła wspomnienia... Jednak zaraz je odepchnął.  
To głupota. To stres. To... naprawdę podłe uczucie.  
Zdradzą Lucyfera. Naprawdę go zdradzą, bo muszą.  
Dla dobra Głębi.  
Dla tego o co kiedyś walczyli u jego boku.  
Dla nadziei, że ktoś, odpowiedni władca, uczyni Otchłań taką jaka miała być na początku.  
\- Przepraszam. Mój ognisty temperament daje o sobie znać - zmusił się do uśmiechu i popatrzył w czarne oczy Beliala. - Dobrze wiesz o co mi chodzi, Bel. Że... to już przestała być kwestia prywatnych relacji. Jesteś naszym najlepszym strategiem. I to nim teraz bądź, nie przyjacielem Lucyfera.  
\- Panowie - zaczął Mefistofeles - Skoro już ustaliliśmy, co mamy zamiar zrobić ,to po co wszczynać kłótnie? Żaden z nas nie grzeszy skrupułami, żaden nie przedłoży przyjaźni ponad dobro Głębi. Więc sądzę, że jednak lepiej będzie się skupić na jej ratowaniu. Zostawmy wątpliwości na samotne wieczory przy winie.  
\- Zgadzam się z Mefistem - Tammuz spojrzał znacząco na Beliala i Azazela - Ale moim zdaniem zanim powstanie jakikolwiek plan musi być wyznaczony cel. Wiec, przyjaciele, co tak właściwie chcemy osiągnąć? Prócz obalenia naszego niezbyt dobrego imperatora.  
\- Konsulat? - zasugerował Belzebub.  
\- Bzdura - żachnął się Belial - prędzej czy później zaczniemy się żreć miedzy sobą, a stara arystokracja zrobi wszystko, żeby nam to ułatwić. Co, obawiam się, nie będzie zbyt skomplikowane. Naprawdę silna władza musi być zcentralizowana. Trzeba wynieść kogoś na tron.  
\- Proponuje Mefistofelesa - powiedział bez wahania Azazel. W odpowiedzi na zaskoczone spojrzenia towarzyszy wzruszył ramionami - No co, Mefisiu? Nawet arystokracja Cię szanuje. Z resztą, nadajesz się do tego. Jesteś taki... reprezentacyjny. Nawet mielibyśmy piękną panią imperatorową.  
Amilia zamarła i zabrała dłoń z ramienia Azazela. Demon już wiedział, że jego propozycja nie za bardzo jej się spodobała.  
Jednak nie musiała nic mówić. Mąż zrobił to za nią.  
\- Możliwe, że się nadaję. Ale nie pragę władzy.  
\- No, skoro ty nie... - zaczął Tammuz, ale Belzebub natychmiast mu przerywał.  
\- Zgłaszasz się, Tammie?  
\- Masz coś przeciwko ,Belz? Sam miałeś ochotę na stołek?  
\- Dajcie spokój. Prędzej sam siebie wsadzę do paki za zdradę Lucka, niż któregoś z was na tron - Azazel usilnie starał się zdusić płomień gniewu, który rodził się w jego sercu.  
Zaraza na tych Mrocznych! Nawet zdrady nie umieją planować porządnie.  
\- Asmodeusz - cichy głos Amilli jakimś cudem dotarł do wszystkich, ucinając kolejną kłótnię, która już wisiała w powietrzu. Mężczyźni natychmiast wbili w nią wzrok. Choć nieco straciła rezon, speszona tym nagłym zainteresowaniem, mówiła dalej: - I tak jest praktycznie władcą Głębi. Wie lepiej niż którykolwiek z was, jak to wygląda. I jest głębianinem. Z matki demonicy i ojca demona. Stara arystokracja chętniej uzna władzę jego niż byłych aniołów.  
\- To dzieciak, Amilio. Skąd wiemy, że nie zniknie wraz ze swoją kolejną wielką miłością ,tak jak teraz? Gdyby nie romantyczne porywy jego młodzieńczego serca, do tego spotkania wcale by nie doszło. - przypomniał Tammuz.  
\- Z resztą, z całym szacunkiem, pani, ale rzeczywistość w której Zgniły Chłopiec decyduje się zdradzić Lampkę jest mocno alteratywna. - szef wywiadu poczuł, że już nienawidzi tego pomysłu. Był za dobry.  
Był cholernie dobry i możliwy do zrealizowania, wbrew temu co niektórzy mogli myśleć.  
Ale Azazel widział, jak wiele trupów leży na drodze do niego.  
"Szlag, kiedy kogoś nie lubisz jest zdecydowanie łatwiej", pomyślał z goryczą.  
\- Asmodeusz zrobi wszystko dla Głębi - oznajmił Belial - Nawet usunie Lucyfera z trony, jeśli nie będzie innego wyjścia. Wtedy, jako nowy imperator, będzie przywiązany do Pandemonium obowiązkami, nie pozwoli sobie na to by, tak jak teraz uciekać na Ziemię.  
\- Najpierw musimy sprowadzić go z powrotem - przed Belzebubem pojawił się czarny notatnik i pióro. Kanclerz miał patologiczną potrzebę rozpisywania wszystkiego i porządkowania. - Pewnie wystarczy zorganizować morderstwo tej jego nowej kobiety. Jak uciekał z Głębi na Ziemie od demonów przeszłości, tak ucieknie z Ziemi do Głębi. - zapisał punkt pierwszy planu - Czy ktoś ma lepszy pomysł?  
Zebrani milczeli.  
Tak właśnie powstawał misterny plan zdrady.  
Pierwszy krok na drodzedo zbudowania nowej Głębi.  
Drodze zalanej krwią.

  
**1**

  
_Ziemia_

  
Asmodeusz wraca do swojego domu na Ziemi. Spodziewa się ją tam zastać: będzie piekła ciastka, albo grała na fortepianie, albo rysowała albo...  
Dom jest cichy.  
Po raz pierwszy od trzech miesięcy, odkąd zgodziła się w nim zamieszkać ,jest pusty i martwy.  
Zgniły Chłopiec zaniepokoił się. To prawda, nie umawiali się, nie kontrolował jej (ha, tylko by spróbował!), nie zawsze wiedział gdzie akurat jest... Ale zbyt wiele przeżył. Zbyt wiele, żeby lekceważyć takie drobne odstępstwa od normy.  
Dzwoni do niej.  
Raz.  
Drugi.  
Trzeci.  
Teraz już wariuje z niepokoju, chodzi po salonie, szarpiąc się za czarne włosy i klnąc na czym świat stoi.  
To jego matka. Cholera, to na pewno ta kurwa...  
Szary na twarzy wyszarpuje z kieszeni Oko Nocy.  
\- Ishatamar!  
W krysztale pojawia się smagła twarz zaniepokojonego dżinna.  
\- Tak, panie Asmodeuszu, wysoki książe...  
\- Zamknij się! - warczy wściekły demon. Jego oczy, których fiolet przebija się przez soczewki, pałają żądzą mordu - Zamknij się i po prostu ją znajdź.  
***  
Znajduje ją.  
Ishatamar nigdy jeszcze nie zawiódł swojego pana, czemu tym razem miałoby być inaczej?  
Jest w kostnicy szpitala st. Bart's.  
Asmodeusz wolałby, żeby dżinn jednak go zawiódł. Wolałby ukarać go i nadal się wściekać.  
Byle tylko nie stać teraz w chłodnym, sterylnym korytarzu. Nie patrzeć w pełne współczucia oblicze kobiety w białym kitlu, z której ust wylewa się potok raniących słów.  
"Wychodziła z kwiaciarni...  
... nie miała dokumentów...  
... rozpędzona ciężarówka...  
... problemy z identyfikacją...  
...zmasakrowane zwłoki...  
... moje kondolencje...  
... sam pan rozumie."  
Nie, nie rozumie. Wypada ze szpitala jak huragan, wściekły, zrozpaczony, spragniony zemsty.  
Znajdzie tego kto to zrobił. Znajdzie, zabije, ale wcześniej doprowadzi do szaleństwa, tak żeby mamusia i tatuś byli dumni.  
***  
Za oknem prawie świta. Słońce wolno wychyla się zza ciężkich, szarych chmur.  
Asmodeusz pije.  
Pije ziemską whisky i własne łzy, które nadal płyną po jego policzkach.  
Przed nim leży jeszcze wilgotne płótno, nowy obraz, kolejne wielkie dzieło sztuki spod pędzla Zgniłego Chłopca.  
Pokazuje ją.  
Jego najlepszą przyjaciółkę, jego siostrę, jego jedyną rodzinę.  
Lepszą, niż jakakolwiek kochanka.  
Jego anioła stróża, przyjazną duszę, która po wyrwaniu się z krwawego bagna ,jakim jest Głębia, była jak niosący ukojenie powiew świeżego powietrza.  
Leży na czarnym asfalcie, w kałuży krwi, a dookoła niej rozsypane są tulipany. Takie same, jak te, które kupiła kilka godzin wcześniej w kwiaciarni.  
"Chciałbym, żeby to Lilith była winna" myśli przelotnie. "Żeby to był starannie zaplanowany zamach na nią, na mnie, na moje szczęście."  
Ale nie był.  
W ciągu tej bezsennej nocy przebadał wszystkie możliwe tropy i nie znalazł ani śladu magicznej interwencji.  
Asmodeusz ukrywa twarz w dłoniach. Nie wierzy, że wszechświat może być taki okrutny.

  
_Głębia_

  
Azazel stoi oparty o ścianę, ściskając w dłoni kieliszek złotego szampana. Jest nieobecny w sposób, który trochę martwi Mefistofelesa.  
Jednak zanim decyduje się zapytać, do komnaty wchodzi Belzebub.  
\- Wszystko ustalone - oznajmia entuzjastycznie - Jutro Haborym wypowie wojnę Mardukowi. Najemnicy Nergala wywołają zamieszki, a Baal Chan oddał nam do dyspozycji Harap Saapel. A ty co taki pochmurny, Zaz? Załatwiłeś ziemiankę?  
\- Wątpiłeś we mnie, Belzebubie? - szef wywiadu uśmiecha się lekko  
Zapytany wzrusza ramionami.  
\- No wiesz, jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałem, żebyś dokonał jakiegoś zamachu.  
\- Na tym polega skrytobójstwo, jeśli się nie mylę, Belzebubie - zauważa Mefistofeles.

  
**2.**

  
_Głębia_

  
Lucyfer miota się po swoim gabinecie. Czuje się jak dzikie zwierze zapędzone w kozi róg przez stado ujadających psów.  
Psy.  
Ujadające, plugawe, zdziczałe psy.  
Oto czym jest ta cała pierdolona głębiańska arystokracja.  
Belial, główny strateg Głębi, od odejścia Asmodeusza najbliższy doradca Lucyfera, siedzi przy biurku i patrzy na swojego Imperatora.  
Lampka jest słaby. Nie umie podejmować decyzji działając pod wpływem tylu emocji i nacisków zewnętrznych. NIe rozumie polityki.  
Płomienne, pełne żarliwej wiary w dobro i sprawiedliwość serce. "To za nim poszliśmy do Otchłani "myśli Belial. "Jego światło nas tu przywiodło."  
\- Co mam zrobić, Belialu? - pyta zachrypniętym głosem Lucyfer. - Kolejni, kurwa mać, kolejni. Oni naprawdę nie mają innych zajęć niż toczenie wojen między sobą i robienie mi tu burdelu godnego Samaela?  
\- Wyślij tam regularną armię. Zrobi z nimi porządek. Jest więsza niż prywatne oddziały możnowładców, rozprawienie się z nimi nie powinno być problemem.  
Ależ to ohydne, Belialu.  
Posyłasz ich tam, choć sam wiesz, że oddziały są dwa razy większe, że wsparłeś je swoimi własnymi ludźmi.  
Że oni czekają na armię Lucyfera po to, żeby wyrżnąć ją w pień.  
Żeby Imperator Głębi nie miał jak się bronić, kiedy już zażądacie jego ustąpienia ze stanowiska.  
\- Dobrze... dobrze, ty ich wyślij. Powiedz im co i jak, dobra? Ja idę do siebie, zając się papierami... idź już, Belialu.  
Belial wychodzi, czując w gardle gorzki posmak.  
Nie spodziewałeś się, że tak łatwo pójdzie, prawda?  
Że twój kochany Niosący Światło tak bardzo ci ufa i tak rozpaczliwie potrzebuje wsparcia.  
Wstyd, archistrategu.  
Nie myślałeś, że jeszcze jesteś do niego zdolny, prawda?  
A teraz bestia zżera cię od środka.

  
_Ziemia_

  
Asmodeusz ma uczucie cholernego deja vu, kiedy do jego stolika dosiada się Samael.  
\- Hej tate - mówi, nie mając siły, żeby go wyrzucać.  
W tej chwili świat jest tak do dupy, że nawet piekelnie przystojna, paskudnie uśmiechnięta gęba Ryżego Hultaja nie jest w stanie go pogorszyć.  
\- No hej młody. Też masz uczucie jakoegoś jebanego deja vu?  
\- Właśnie miałem cię o to pytać - Zgniły Chłopiec uśmiecha się gorzko i wypija kolejnego Kamikaze - Jest z tobą może Abraksas, żeby mnie przekonywać do powrotu do Głębi?  
Samael rozgląda się po wnętrzu ciemnego klubu, jakby nie wykluczał możliwości, że jego młodszy syn kręci się gdzieś w tłumie.  
\- Nie. Wygląda na to, że będę musiał robić to sam. Więc... Synu, wróć do Głębi. - mówi z powagą  
Asmodeusz parska śmiechem.  
\- Lucek znowu nas w coś wpakował?  
\- Nie-e. Lucek całkiem sobie nie radzi, wypuścił wszystkie lejce. Arystokracja galopuje jak jej się podoba i tratuje wszystko po drodze.  
\- A bo to pierwszy raz. - Mod wzrusza ramionami -Chłopaki mu pomogą i jakoś dojdą do ładu.  
Samael poważnieje i to dopiero jest naprawdę niepokojące.  
\- Chłopaki mu nie pomogą, Mod. Oni chcą go odsunąć od władzy.  
Słowa ojca rozdmuchują ciężką, alkoholową mgłę, którą zasnuty jest umysł Asmodeusza.  
Wstaje gwałtownie by wrzasnąć, by złapać Samaela za koszule, by dać mu w pysk...  
Ale nie może. Nagle czuje się bardzo słaby.  
Zapada się głębiej w fotel i patrzy nieprzytomnie na swój pusty kieliszek.  
Straciłeś czujność, Zgniły Chłopcze.  
Ładnie Cię podeszli.

  
**3**

  
_Głębia_

  
Wczoraj w tym gabinecie Lucyfer kazał Belialowi wysłać swoje wojska do stłumienia zamieszek i wojny domowej.  
Dziś Belial przychodzi, żeby oznajmić mu spokojnym głosem:  
\- To była pułapka, Lucyferze. Planowali spisek by Cię obalić, chcieli zacząć od pozbawienia Cię zdolności do walki. I... udało im się. Zawarli tajne sojusze, zastawili magiczne pułapki... przeżyła piąta część twoich wojsk.  
Władca Otchłani blednie ,po czym wybucha gorzkim śmiechem.  
\- Cudownie, fantastycznie. NIe sądzisz Belialu, że to duży postęp? Pierwszy raz udało im się zrobić cokolwiek niebezpiecznego... Cholerni buntownicy, prawie im się udało.  
Bezdenne, czarne oczy Beliala zdradzają cień troski. Lucyfer wydaje się być w naprawdę złym stanie.  
To bardzo korzystne dla was, prawda, strategu?  
Rozbita Lampka nie świeci tak jasno.  
\- Już straciliśmy buntowników, panie - mówi demon - Bardzo mi przykro, że do tego doszło. Ja i Azazel powinniśmy to przewidzieć, zdusić zawczasu, zanim się rozpleniło...  
Lucyfer przesuwa palcami po swoich krótkich, piaskowych włosach.  
\- Nic nie szkodzi, Belialu. Musiałbym być idiotą żeby wyciągać z tego zbyt poważne konsekwencje. Ostatecznie jesteście moimi najbardziej zaufanymi. Wsparcie Mrocznych jest jedynym gwarantem mojej pozycji, prawda? Nawet, jeśli takie oszołomy zajdą za daleko to moja armia nie jest jedyną, która mnie broni. Tylko wy mi zostaliście. Teraz, kiedy nie mam u swego boku Asmodeusza, a za sobą armii jego dżinnów.  
Belial uśmiecha się słabo.  
\- NIe inaczej, Lucyferze.  
***  
Asmodeusz powoli budzi się z głębokiego snu.  
Z trudem otwiera ciężkie, przysypane piaskiem powieki.  
Na tle ostrego światła rysuje się niewyraźna sylwetka. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili odkrywa, że to nie bezkształtny cień, lecz pochylająca się nad nim kobieta.  
\- Amilia.  
\- Asmodeuszu - uśmiech rozjaśnia jej szlachetną twarz. Pochyla się by uściskać go delikatnie. - Brzmisz jakbyś miał w gardle żelazo i piach.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że mówię na głos - chrypi, na chwilę zamykając oczy.  
Pozwala by otulił go słodki zapach dawnej wychowanki, ciepły i ciężki. Sam wybierał te perfumy, kiedy jeszcze dla niego pracowała. Od tamtego czasu nie przestala ich używać.  
Kobieta przystawia mu do ust kryszałowy kielich, wypełniony słodkim, pachnącym różą napojem.  
Asmodeusz pije duszkiem i czuje jak jego ciało wypełnia przyjemne ciepło.  
\- Ambrozja - uśmiecha się lekko, siadając z cichym westchnieniem.  
Wtedy zauważa, że Amilia nie jest jedyną osobą w pomieszczeniu i wspomnienia ostatnich czterdziestu ośmiu godzin zalewają go żrącą falą, niczym kwas.  
W sypialni siedzą Samael, Mefistofeles, Belzebub, Azazel, Tammuz i Baal.  
Zgniły Chłopiec uśmiecha się wzgardliwie.  
\- Mam przyjemność z małym kółkiem rewolucjonistów? - pyta ironiczie.  
\- Mało chwytliwa nazwa, ale... nie da się ukryć - przyznaje Azazel - i, zanim zadasz inne oczywiste pytania, to: tak, porwaliśmy Cię, tak, chcemy obalić Lucka, nie, nie zwariowaliśmy... w ostatnim czasie.  
\- To ostatnie mogę spokojnie poddać pod wątpliwość, Zaz, skoro uważacie, że wam pomogę. - syczy.  
Azazel otwiera usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale Mefistofeles posyła mu znaczące spojrzenie.  
\- Nie wiesz jak wygląd sytuacja, Asmodeuszu. Nie interesowałeś się Głębią przez ostatnie pół roku. Znowu zniknąłeś, zostawiając Lucyfera samego.  
\- Z wami go zostawiłem, idioci!  
\- Ale żaden z nas nie umie do niego dotrzeć! - warczy Belzebub - Nie ufa nam, a my nie znamy go dostatecznie, żeby wiedzieć jak z nim postępować. Jesteśmy, kurwa mać, bezradni ,bo Lucyfer nie umie poprosić o pomoc póki nie ma noża na gardle.  
\- A my - dodał Tammuz - szczerze mówiąc mamy dość Imperatora za którego trzeba myśleć.  
Samael wywraca oczami.  
\- Mistrzowie dyplomacji, chłopaki. Nie ma co. Uspokójcie dupy, bo młodego zestresujecie.  
\- Nie mów o mnie jak o jakimś dziecku...  
\- Dość - głos Mefistofelesa jest stanowczy - Wyjdźcie. Już. Sam z nim porozmawiam.  
Ku szczeremu zaskoczeniu Asmodeusza, Mroczni bez słowa wychodzą.  
Muszą być naprawdę zdesperowani, skoro potrafią wstrzymać się od wiecznych kłótni, myśli Asmodeusz.  
I kiedy patrzy w żółte oczy Mefistofelesa widzi, że owszem, są.  
To spojrzenie jest niemal błagalne.  
\- Mefisto... - zaczyna Zgniły Chłopiec - Lucyfer jest jaki jest. Żaden z niego imperator, a jak raz jeden mu się zebrało na rządzenie to mało nas bardziej nie udupił. Ale to mój najlepszy przyjaciel, a ja mam swój honor. NIe zdradzę go, nie wystąpię przeciwko ostatniej liczącej się dla mnie osobie.  
\- A ta ziemianka? Samael mówił, że kogoś masz. Możesz ją tu potem sprowadzić, zamieszkacie razem...  
Przystojną twarz wykrzywia krótki grymas bólu.  
Oni wiedzą i nie, jednocześnie.  
Nie mają pojęcia co się z nią stało, że chociaż Asmodeusz przez chwilę podejrzewał, że sami ją zabili. Przynajmniej miałby kogo winić.  
Mogli ją zabić, żeby nic już nie trzymało go na Ziemii, żeby wrócił.  
Ale wtedy by go nie porywali.  
Spójrz prawdzie w oczy, Zgniły Chłopcze, nie masz dowodów.  
\- Kiepski argument, Mefisiu. Ona nie żyje. Teraz naprawdę mam tylko Lucka.  
Mroczny zmieszał się nieznacznie, widząc jak chybiona była jego pierwsza próba dotarcia do Asmodeusza.  
Odzywa się dopiero po dłuższej chwili.  
\- NIe potrzebujemy twojego wsparcia w walce, Ashmodai. Chcemy ,żebyś został nowym władcą.  
Fiołkowe oczy rozszerza zdziwienie.  
\- Słucham? Mefisto, z całym szacunkiem, ale czy tobie do reszty odjebało? Sztachałeś się siarką za długo?  
\- Posłuchaj Mod, postawię sprawę jasno: kości zostały rzucone, plan wcielony w życie. Stań po naszej stronie - wtedy Lucyfer prawdopodobnie sam odstąpi, na widok zjednoczonych armii. Wróć na ziemię dalej udawać, że to nie twój problem - i tak go pokonamy, ale wtedy na tronie siądzie Tammuz albo Belzebub. Sam sobie dopowiedz ,jak wtedy skończy się ta historia. Stań po jego stronie - nie poddamy się. Zacznie się krwawa woja domowa, która najpewniej zrujnuje Głębie - jego głos nie zdradza żadnych emocji - Jesteś politykiem, rozważ to jako polityk, nie przyjaciel Lucyfera. Dla dobra Otchłani.

**4**

  
_Głębia_

  
Asmodeusz kocha Głębie. Urodził się tu i wychował. Nieważne czyim był synem, nieważne w jakim domu dorastał, nieważne kim byli jego rodzice.  
Piekło było jego domem.  
Patrzenie na to jak się rozpada, jak co raz bardziej gnije od środka bolało.  
Lucyfera bał się mało kto.  
Asmodeusza bała się większość rozsądnych Głębian. Sprawował większą władzę niż Lampka, podejmował trafniejsze decycje.  
Jedynym problemem jest tytuł. Głupi tytuł Imperatora Otchłani, Wielkiego Władcy Piekieł.  
Wielu mówiło, że to Asmodeusz powinien go nosić. Wielu było lojalnych Zgniłemu Chłopcu.  
Równie wielu mówiło, że jaki władca takie państwo.  
Asmodeusz myśli, że naprawdę przydałoby się, żeby Lucyfer zrzekł się stanowiska. On sam jest gotowy je przejąć, bo to naprawdę ma sens, bo naprawdę jest źle, bo naprawdę chce tylko dobra Głębi.  
Podjąłeś już decyzje, Zgniły Chłopcze.  
Ale bronisz się przed nią, przed jej słusznością, mimo, że jest najlepsza dla Głębi, którą w końcu tak bardzo kochasz.  
Bo kochasz też Lucyfera.  
I wiesz, że on nie ustąpi po dobroci.  
Jest zbyt dumny, zbyt mocno przywiązany do władzy nadanej mu przez Jasność.  
Ale Jasności już nie ma, Asmodeuszu.  
***  
Lucyfer z zaskoczeniem patrzy na Asmodeusza, który pojawił się w jego salonie.  
\- Mod?  
\- Jeden jedyny, Luciu - Zgniły Chłopiec jest blady na twarzy, a pod oczami ma głębokie cienie.  
\- Cholera, wyglądasz jak śmierć na urlopie.  
\- A ty nie lepiej. Chociaż z urlopu właśnie wróciłem.  
\- Całe szczęście. - szare oczy Lucyfera wypełnia ulga - Wiem, że masz prawo do własnego życia i tak dalej ,ale jednak... jednak zrobił się tu niezły burdel.  
\- Słyszałem. Tate czuje się jak w raju.  
Imperator Głębi wstaje gwałtownie  
\- Ten Ryży Skurwysyn tu jest? - cedzi, podchodząc do przyjaciela. - Kto go zapraszał? Czemu ja kurwa o niczym nie wiem?  
Fiołkowe oczy są pełne smutku. Asmodeusz nie wie jak o to zapytać.  
Ale musi, cholera, musi. Bo do końca wieczności nie będzie w stanie spać spokojnie.  
Naprawdę się łudzisz, że w innym wypadku będziesz mógł?  
\- To nie jest robota dla ciebie, Luciu - mówi w końcu - Nie radzisz sobie. Za ciężko Ci z tym. Wiem, że powinienem zrobić to już dawno, żeby zdjąć Ci z barków ten ciężar ale... pomyślałem, że mógłbyś ustąpić. Ja zostanę Imperatorem, a ty zajmiesz się pisaniem i kelpiami.  
Lucyfer marszczy brwi. Jest zaskoczony, zmieszany i... może nawet trochę zły? Radość, jaka pojawiła się w jego oczach na widok przyjaciela, została zastąpiona przez chłód stali.  
\- Doceniam, że się martwisz, Mod, ale nie ma takiej potrzeby. Rozumiesz, bez urazy, ale to jednak ja nadal tu jestem Imperatorem. Jak dużej władzy byś nie miał.  
\- Jasne. Rozumiem. To była taka... luźna myśl. - zadziera nieznacznie głowę, by posłać przyjacielowi lekki uśmiech.  
Czyli klamka zapadła, Lucyferze. Zostaniesz tradycyjnie obalony przez potężną koalicję Mrocznych pod wodzą Asmodeusza - twojego najlepszego przyjaciela.  
To gorzka myśl, bolesna jak wszyscy diabli. Widocznie odmalowała się na bladym obliczu, bo spojrzenie Lucufera jest zatroskane.  
\- Ej, poważnie. Nie nierz tego osobiście, dobra? Coś się stało?  
\- Nie.  
Tak.  
\- Na pewno wszystko w porządku?  
\- Wszystko.  
Nic.  
\- Wyglądasz tak, że chyba jednak się martwię...  
\- NIe musisz się o mnie martwić.  
Martw się o siebie.  
\- Skoro tak mówisz...  
\- Wiesz co, Luc?  
\- Tak?  
\- Kocham cię. Naprawdę cholernie cię kocham.  
\- Och... - Lucyfer zaskoczony opada na duży fotel - Ja ciebie też, Mod - odpowiada w końcu.  
Siedzą, zanurzeni w najdziwniejszym rodzaju ciszy jaki kiedykolwiek miał miejsce.  
Lucyfer nie wie co o tym myśleć. To brzmiało dziwnie... ostatecznie. Nie wie również ,co powiedzieć, bo myśli zawsze płynniej wypływały spod jego pióra niż z ust.  
Ostatecznie Asmodeusz wychodzi, rzucając tylko krótkie:  
\- Do jutra, Luc.  
Myśli, że ona byłaby w jakiś sposób dumna, że wreszcie zdobył się na te słowa.  
***  
\- Wszystko gotowe? - pyta Asmodeusz, pojawiając się w sali narad, w której zaledwie cztery dni wcześniej zawiązano spisek przeciwko Lucyferowi.  
Cztery dni, a wydaje się, jakby minęły tygodnie.  
\- Tak - odpowiada Belial - Wygląda na to, że to będzie bezkrwawa rewolucja.  
Słysząc to, Azazel o mało nie parska śmiechem.  
Bezkrwawa.  
Żeby mogła być tak prosta i bezkrwawa przez ostatnie dni ,na ich zlecenie, urządzano w Głębi prawdziwą rzeźnię, tylko po to by potem bohatersko ją zakończyć.  
\- Wiedziałem, że postąpisz rozsądnie, bracie - mówi Mefistofeles, zdobywając się na lekki uśmiech.  
\- Dla dobra Głębi. - odpowiada Asmodeusz.

  
**5**

  
_Głębia_

  
Bladym świtem do sypialni Lucyfera wpada zdyszany służący.  
\- O Najjaśniejszy! Armia! Armia zbliża się do zamku.  
\- Co kurwa? - Lucyfer zrywa się z łóżka.  
"Dobrze, że padłem w ubraniu" myśli głupio. "Przyjmowanie wrogów w piżamie byłoby idiotyczne."  
BIegnie na taras, z którego jest doskonały widok na bramy Pandemonium.  
Rzeczwiście, Niebo pociemniało od chmary smoków bojowych, które nadlatywały, a w ślad za którymi równym rytmem przesuwała się piechota.  
\- O co tu do cholery chodzi? Wzywaj Mrocznych, już! - krzyk zamiera na jego ustach, gdy smoki lądują. Natychmiast rozpoznaje dobrze znane barwy Beliala, Belzebuba, Mefistofelesa, Tammuza i... tak, nie ma wątpliwości.To jak cios w serce, jak uderzenie obuchem w głowę... Złoto-zielone wojsko Asmodeusza mieni się w nikłych promieniach słońca. A sam Zgniły Chłopiec stoi na czele Armii, przed innym zaufanymi współpracownikami Pana Głębi.  
Nie będzie żadnej walki.  
Obie strony doskonale to wiedzą.  
Tak wielka armia to zwykła demonstracja siły. Cała Głębia będzie opowiadać historie o tym, jak potężne były wojska Asmodeusza i jak WIelki Imperator musiał pokornie zgiąć przed nimi kark, bo wiedział, że jest bez szans.  
Ten Asmodeusz to jest dopiero gość, no nie? Jemu nie podskoczycie, nie takich kozaków gasił. Dlatego będziecie siedzieć na dupach w swoich włościach i grzecznie się słuchać.  
\- Lucyferze - rozbrzmiewa magicznie wzmocniony głos Asmodeusza - niniejszym w imieniu zjednoczonych sił Mrocznych, mających dość twoich nieudolnych, tyrańskich rządów, żądam, byś ustąpił ze stanowiska Imperatora Głębi, poddał pałac Pandemonium i zrzekł się wszystkich nadanych ci tytułów. Nie jesteś ich godzien. W przeciwnym razie będę zmuszony odebrać je siłą.  
Lucyfer chce umrzeć. Chce po prostu umrzeć i nie patrzeć na to, jak sypie się najważniejsza dla niego rzecz w całym Uniwersum. Jak Asmodeusz, piękny i pewny siebie jak zawsze, wbija mu nóż w serce i przekręca.  
Po wielokroć.  
\- Otwórzcie bramę. Strażnicy mają rzucić broń. - mówi pustym głosem.  
Sługa skinął głową i pobiegł, przekazać rozkazy.  
Brama otwiera się.  
Asmodeusz zeskakuje ze swojego smoka i, połyskując złotą zbroją jak wschodząca gwiazda, nowy Niosący Światło, przechodzi przez nią. Wie, że Mroczni idą za nim.  
W pałacu wita ich zgięty w ukłonie sługa.  
\- Impe... Lucyfer oczekuje cię, o Najjaśniejszy, w twojej sali tronowej - mówi Asmodeuszowi.  
Zgniły Chłopiec kiwa głową i idzie ku śmierci.  
Bo tego jest pewien. Wewnętrznie umrze. Spojrzy w smutne oczy zdradzonego przyjaciela, w swoje własne chmurne niebo i ciężar winy go przygniecie.  
Sprasuje na krwawą papkę.  
WIesz, że na nic więcej nie zasłużyłeś, Asmodeuszu.  
\- Zostańcie tu - mówi, tuż przed wejściem do Sali Tronowej.  
Słuchają go. Jasne, że tak, w końcu sami zrobili go nowym Imperatorem, więc żadnemu z nich nie przyjdzie do głowy się sprzeciwiać.  
Mroczni, jak raz zgodni i potulni, niczym małe pieski. Oczywiście w końcu zaczną ujadać, ale tego Asmodeusz się nie obawia.  
Wchodzi do środka. Lucyfer stoi przy niewielkim stoliku, na którym leży jego pierścień Imperatora i symboliczny klucz do Bram Piekieł.  
\- Witaj, Imperatorze - mówi Lucyfer drwiąco.  
Mówiłeś, że mnie kochasz, Asmodeuszu.  
\- Lucyferze. - Mod kładzie przed nim dokument - Twój akt dymisji.  
Kocham cię. Kocham jak cholera, ale Głębie kocham bardziej.  
Były władca Otchłani składa zamaszysty podpis.  
\- Proszę bardzo.  
Nie wierzę ci. Nie wierzę w ani jedno twoje słowo. Zawiodłeś mnie.  
Zabiłeś mnie, Asmodeuszu.  
\- Fantastycznie. Masz dwanaście godzin na opuszczenie pałacu.  
Siebie samego też, Lucyferze.  
\- Jak sobie życzysz, Imperatorze.  
Asmodeusz odwraca się i wychodzi.  
Chce pozwolić, by były przyjaciel mógł znieść to upokorzenie w samotności.  
Lepszego wsparcia nie będzie miał.  
Słowa pozostają niewypowiedziane.

  
_Królestwo_

  
Gabriel wraca do swojego gabinetu Regenta i z zaskoczeniem patrzy na siedzącego przy biurku Asmodeusza.  
Zgniły Chłopiec nadal ma na sobie strój bojowy. Przybył tu prosto z Pandemonium, pragnąc wprowadzić pierwszą zmianę jako nowy władca otchłani.  
\- Asmodeusz? Co ty tu robisz?  
\- Przybyłem w interesach, Gebrielu.  
\- Bez Lampki? - Świetlisty marszczy brwi - Znów się w coś wpakował?  
\- Można tak powiedzieć. Stracił stołek. Rozumiesz, bunt , zamach stanu...  
Gabriel wytrzeszcza oczy.  
\- Co? I nic nam nie powiedzieliście? Pomoglibyśmy mu... Kurwa, trzeba go jak najszybciej przywrócić...  
\- Obawiam się, że nie popieram tego pomysłu - ton Asmodeusza jest obojętny, zblazowany wręcz. - Widzisz na drodze pewnego spisku i zbiegu okoliczności... my go obaliliśmy. Ja i reszta Mrocznych. Od teraz jestem nowym Imperatorem Głębi, Gabrielu.  
Echo metaforycznie uderzającej o podłogę szczęki Regenta odbiło się od ścian gabinetu.  
\- C-co..? Słucham?  
\- Jestem nowym szefem w tym burdelu, Gabrysiu. Dlatego przychodzę do ciebie z gestem dobrej woli.  
\- MIanowicie?  
\- Daje ci szanse, żebyś sam zdecydował co Królestwo będzie robić dla Głębi w zamian za utrzymanie waszej małej tajemnicy.  
Twarz regenta przybrała kolor mokrego gipsu.  
\- Ty chyba nie...  
\- Władza Lucka zależała od woli Pana. Moja jest zdobyta siłą i ma poparcie Mrocznych. Nie potrzebuję Jasności, Gabrielu. W przeciwieństwie do was.  
Zgniły Chłopiec uśmiecha się uroczo i znika.  
Gabriel wściekły rzuca o ścianę swoim Okiem Dnia.  
Kryształ rozpryskuje się na maleńkie, lśniące łzy.  
Głębia  
Asmodeusz pada na łóżko w swojej sypialni.  
Jest zmęczony.  
Cholernie zmęczony.  
Ciekawe jak długo jeszcze będzie musiał trzymać maskę, zanim przyrośnie mu do twarzy.  
Boleśnie, oczywiście.  
Nie ma nic bezbolesnego w tej bezkrwawej rewolucji.  
Dla dobra Głębi.


End file.
